super_smash_bros_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
FNIA Fredbear
Entrance- Teleport FNIA Fredbear teleports onto the stage, Her eyes flickering between FNIA Golden Freddy's eyes and her own. Inspiration: https://www.wattpad.com/616937999-mike-in-slenderman-fnia-style-18%2B-fnia-chapter-2 Neutral A- Striptease. FNIA Fredbear's body is censored for this part of the move by a CENSORED! Bar, And her clothes are visible on the floor, When the censored bar disappears she is holding a random item and her clothes are back on. Inspiration: https://www.wattpad.com/616484447-freddabear%27s-family-diner-fnia-18%2B-night-1-the Up A- Funtime Freddabear Mike appears, And upgrades FNIA Fredbear to Funtime Freddabear. She is now stronger and her attacks do more damage, and Spring Bon-Bon mimics her moves. Inspiration: https://www.wattpad.com/616509791-freddabear%27s-family-diner-the-sexy-sequel-day-1 Down A- SpringBonnie FNIA Fredbear replaces herself with FNIA SpringBonnie, Now her moves are even more damaging due to the Springlocks that activate in SpringBonnie and she has less to strip from in the Neutral A move. Inspiration: https://www.wattpad.com/616495877-freddabear%27s-family-diner-fnia-18%2B-night-2-the Left A- Nightmare Intermission FNIA Fredbear turns into FNIA Nightmare Fredbear, and the stage changes to a kid's bedroom, The opponent is then raped until they get a decent amount of damage. Inspirations: https://www.wattpad.com/616492286-freddabear%27s-family-diner-fnia-18%2B-night-1, https://www.wattpad.com/616499675-freddabear%27s-family-diner-fnia-18%2B-night-2 Right A- Twisted Fredda Costume. She slowly strips out of her clothes, a censor bar over her, and then when the censor bar disappears she has become Twisted Fredda. Inspiration: https://www.wattpad.com/616945560-mike-in-slenderman-fnia-style-18%2B-fnia-chapter-4 Neutral B- Mike's Car FNIA Fredbear goes into Mike's car and drives it, She can do almost anything, The only thing she can't do while in the car is taunt, As she needs to watch the road to prevent crashing, However, If she DOES taunt, A button will appear saying "GOLDEN EYES" and the player needs to click it in order to teleport the car a safe distance away from whatever they are about to hit, Fail to do this in time and FNIA Fredbear is given damage. Inspiration (Although Mike drives it, Imagine Freddabear driving instead): https://www.wattpad.com/616484447-freddabear%27s-family-diner-fnia-18%2B-night-1-the Left B- Ms. Hippo FNIA Fredbear changes to FNIA Mr. Hippo, And will just tell a story for hours, However, Her stories are damaging and will deal harm to opponents. Inspiration: https://www.wattpad.com/616511621-freddabear%27s-family-diner-the-sexy-sequel-day-2-ms Right B- Sexy Remark FNIA Fredbear says something seductive, And, given the opponent has been damaged enough, Might rape them for extra damage. Inspiration: https://www.wattpad.com/616484447-freddabear%27s-family-diner-fnia-18%2B-night-1-the Down B- The Good Ending Multiple different things can happen, such as the stage being set on fire, or a box randomly appearing, or even portals opening. Inspirations: https://www.wattpad.com/616504711-freddabear%27s-family-diner-fnia-18%2B-night-4-the, https://www.wattpad.com/616540672-freddabear%27s-family-diner-the-sexy-sequel-day-6, https://www.wattpad.com/616962461-mike-in-slenderman-fnia-style-18%2B-fnia-chapter-5 Up B- Let's get these {Insert Opponent Name}s out of here. FNIA Fredbear's eyes turn into FNIA Golden Freddy's eyes, and she teleports the opponents, Usually to a ledge so she can kill them quicker. Inspiration: https://www.wattpad.com/616945560-mike-in-slenderman-fnia-style-18%2B-fnia-chapter-4 Neutral Grab- Uses FNIA Slenderman's arms to grab the opponent in a similar fashion to FNIA Slenderman grabbing Mike in the SpringTrap suit. Inspiration: https://www.wattpad.com/616945560-mike-in-slenderman-fnia-style-18%2B-fnia-chapter-4 Down Grab- Smashes the opponent's control module with a teacup. Inspiration: https://www.wattpad.com/616862141-mike-in-fnia-the-twisted-ones-18%2B-fnia-chapter-5 Side Grab- Positions pussy towards an opponent to lure them to her. Inspiration: https://www.wattpad.com/616484447-freddabear%27s-family-diner-fnia-18%2B-night-1-the Final Smash- Freddabear's Closes! You take the role of FNIA Fredbear in a similar fashion to a FNAF minigame, FNIA Fredbear ships herself to the opponent's house, The opponent receives a message saying that Freddabear's is closed for maintenance and to remake the animatronics, Then FNIA Fredbear makes it to the opponent's house and the opponent is suffocated. Inspiration: https://www.wattpad.com/616501438-freddabear%27s-family-diner-fnia-18%2B-night-3-the Taunts Up Taunt- Laughs like a yandere. Down taunt- Eyes glitch between FNIA Golden Freddy's eyes and her own eyes. Left Taunt- Does a biting motion, If done infront of an opponent, The opponent is caught in the taunt and is bit. Dealing damage, This can be done multiple times for a combo. Right taunt- Does a provocative pose and giggles. Victory Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Jj0hHoxadg Category:Fighter